Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) is a signaling protocol often used in establishing communication sessions. Such communication sessions can include voice, video, messaging, and other forms of communication. SIP is meant to be an application layer that is independent of the transport layer. Working with SIP to build applications and provide services may require a specialized skill set, and building applications on top of SIP may be challenging for some developers. In some cases, setting up a SIP endpoint may pose challenges to those hoping to do so quickly and easily. Thus, there is a need in the telecommunications platform field to create a new and useful system and method for integrating a session initiation protocol communication in a telecommunications platform. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.